Big Brother: Redemption
Big Brother: Redemption is a spinoff-based season that took place after Big Brother 13 as a "filler season" prior to the debut of Big Brother 14. It lasted only 8 days and featured an all-returning cast of players who weren't given a fair chance on their shot at BBLT. In the end, JollyJaymee won against Bielof2 in a 5-2 vote, with Krystal78911 winning the AFP prize. Background Development On September 27th of 2018, Cosmic announced that an official spinoff would take place immediately after Big Brother 13 and be titled "Big Brother: Redemption". Not much else was stated outside from the BB13 house being revamped to suit the new season and that it would be much shorter than the usual seasons. On October 2nd, a logo was released for the season, revealing the circus theme along confirmation about the casting. House photos and a premiere date were released on October 15th. Casting It was revealed on October 2nd that BBR would reintroduce thirteen previous houseguests back into the BBLT house who did not get a fair chances on their first run. On October 15th, the official cast was revealed alongside the intro. Twists & Changes * Returning Players - '''Thirteen previous houseguests will get a second shot at the 500R$ with only one-timers being able to compete. * '''Have-Nots - '''Each week the current HOH must select a few houseguests to be "Have-Nots". Have-Nots will endure cold showers, slop, and a curfew of 8:00 P.M EST until the week is over. * '''Returning Competitions - '''As a throwback, previous competitions will return this year from past seasons of Big Brother Longterms. ** '''America's Choice - '''During week 1, America was given three options for both the HOH and POV from past seasons, and had to select which comps they wanted to see played out the first week. * '''The Decider - '''For weeks 2-5, the lowest player or second lowest placer of the HOH competition will spin a wheel to earn either a punishment or prize depending on what it lands on. ** '''The Mask - '''On the second week, Sinner Raven won "The Mask". A prize that grants the user super safety (immunity) for the week it's won. ** '''Loser - '''On the third week, PlushGarrett123 gained "Loser!". A disadvantage that revokes the user's vote at the next eligible eviction. ** '''Healthy Diet - '''On the third spin, Horror Pop was forced to gain.. "Healthy Diet". A punishment where the receiver must be a Have-Not for the rest of the summer. ** '''Clownie - '''On the final spin, Bielof2 was given "Clownie". For the rest of the summer she was forced to wear a clown unitard. ** '''Yummy Treat '''- '''An unused advantage that would of granted the user a "Slop Pass", which makes them a Have for the rest of the season. ** '''SPOV - '''An unused advantage that would of given the holder a "SPOV (Secret Power of Veto)" that would of had a one-time use for the next two weeks. * '''Triple Session - '''On the fourth session, the house was met that three weeks of Big Brother would undergo in one sitting, leaving three to be evicted. Houseguests Voting History Competition History Have/Have-Not History Game History Trivia * This is the first spinoff ever to be successfully completed, Big Brother related. * This is the first 'season' to reuse an older season's house, that being Big Brother 13 with slight redesigns. * JollyJaymee is the first houseguest to get Pre-Jury on their origin season and win the game on return. ** IiChaoticHusky could qualify as this, however he was expelled in Big Brother 2 and would of been a Juror. * This season consisted of competitions all from previous seasons. * Regardless of taking placing after Big Brother 13, no comics were made for this season. * The season's original title was planned to be: 'Big Brother: Revenge' but was changed to 'Big Brother: Redemption' for more accuracy. * This is the first 'season' to place between two main ones, Big Brother 13 and Big Brother 14: Game Changers. * Regardless of taking placing before Big Brother 14: Game Changers, no players were allowed from BBR to return for BB14 out of fairness. * This season consisted of more males than females, similar to Big Brother 10. Category:BBR Category:Veterans Category:All-Vets Category:BB13.5